Limbo (character)
Limbo (Nam) is an anti-hero who relies on conjuring the supernatural to fight. He carries an assortment of blades with him for close-quarters self-defense, but prefers to keep a distance between the fight and himself. He calls himself Limbo because it describes a predicament he is in: Mortals that interfere with the lives of spiritual beings curse themselves to forever roam the Middle plane after death as a restless spirit. This state is referred to as being in "limbo" because the spirit is eternally lost in the middle between the Higher and Lower planes. Character History One day during a sleepover when he was in elementary school, Limbo and his friends decide it would be a good idea to mess with the supernatural. They start by trying to contact the undead with a Ouija board. After a few more little experiments, they get bold and try to summon a Lower spirit. They succeed but are unable to control the demon and it starts to slaughter them. Limbo manages to hide for a bit. Eventually the demon finds him but rather than kill Limbo, the demon laughs at him and flies away. This event causes Limbo to be fearful of Lower beings when he later learns how to summon spirits. Later on during Limbo's high school years, he finds work in an occult shop which was the only place hiring at the time. He learns from the shop owner about the supernatural, the three deities, and occult magic. Every day after school, Limbo spends his days running the cash register and spending the slow hours (which were most of the hours) reading about the supernatural. One day he faces the skeletons in his closet and asks the shop owner how to summon a spirit. Limbo wishes to learn how to correctly summon a spirit and how to keep control. After a year of training and practice, Limbo becomes accomplished at summoning Higher and Middle spirits. He still refuses to summon Lower spirits due to his past experience. One night while walking home, he sees a bank robbery happening. Without much thought into what he was doing, Limbo summons an spirit and stops the robbery. The ritual doesn't go as planned, and he summons a Lower being. Limbo then persuades the Lower being to help stop the robbery in exchange for freedom. Knowing that he can reason with the Lower beings, Limbo no longer fears them. After the robber is stopped, Limbo realises the power that he has and the good he can do. Powers and Abilities Limbo has no abilities that makes him suited for combat other than the ability to control supernatural beings that he summons. There are three types of supernaturals he can summon: Higher, Middle, and Lower. Each type comes from one of the three planes of the same name. Higher Beings These are supernatural beings of good. Because they are pure and have only good intentions, it is very rare for them to cause harm of any sort. This causes Limbo to only use them for defense and protection. Limbo summons them through the use of chants and blessed talismans. Middle Beings These are normally spirits trapped on the Middle plane, also called the plane of the Living. They tend to be restless spirits of the deceased, or sometimes are Higher or Lower beings caught in the Middle plane. Middle beings don't excel in defense or offense, so they are primarily used by Limbo for insight and information. Limbo summons them through the use of ritual circles. Lower Beings These are supernatural beings of evil. They wish to destroy and harm anything from the other two planes and sometimes each other. Because of their violent nature, Limbo uses them mainly for offense. Like with Middle beings, Limbo summons them through the use of ritual circles but the ritual also requires a blood sacrifice. Category:Nomniverse First Revival